bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Converging Destiny
Captain of Squad 11 Kenpachi Kiba was walking through the woods in a forest lying somewhere in the World of the Living. Ugh, this is so dull... Ever since the whole Demon Invasion thing, everything's become so boring around here. He wished something would happen soon. No matter what it was, something had to happen... An Arrancar with pink tipped bangs walked through the forest, quiet and serene. The wind whistling, blowing past her hair. She looked onward, her small glasses glinting lightly in the sun. Fuerte Silenciar yawned lightly, the Liberation Army was beginning to tire from the days of training and labor, not to mention, Dificil... ugh... She smiled through it, there were several people there that she admired, Socorro and Bazett to list. Finding a content place to sleep against, willing to laze around for a bit, before returning back to the Valley of Screams. Kenpachi, hearing someone near, drew one of his swords and hid behind a tree, ready to strike whoever it was. He'd pray it was someone he could cut. Fuerte sighed as she stared up at the sky, the tree branches and clouds covering up the sun. She begins to smirk, thinking of the funny ongoings within the Liberation Army. Her mind crossed back to when Dificil ruined her eye-sight. Flinching inwardly, she elbowed the tree behind her in irritation. Causing the tree to splinter and crack, remaining firm, the tree slightly 'bruised' from her quickly found anger at the madman. Kenpachi jumped out from behind the cracked tree in surprise, clutching his Zanpakuto tightly "Nice move but I still am- Eh?" He looked at her, dropping his guard "Wh-Who are you?" Fuerte's eyes opened wider slightly, the sunlight causing her to squint, plus the glare from the glasses didn't help any. Placing her hand over her eyes to give them shade, she eyed the person up and down. "Oh, I'm Ketsueki Okuri." She decided to go by her other name for the current situation. Namely because she didn't want to give her name out to strangers... and strangers with swords, most definately. His single eye stared at her curiously "She has the look of a simple girl yet her Reiatsu is that of a Hollow. That can only mean this little girl is an Arrancar..." He tilted his head to the side "Who are you and what do you want?" Fuerte placed her finger on her lip, "Umm, I'm Ketsueki Okuri, and what do I want... some peace and quiet." She wasn't taking the situation seriously, she found it better to be humorous to gain friends, then being serious. Or atleast, that's what she thought. His eye twitched in disbelief. She was... mocking him? He pointed his sword at her "Do you know who I am?!" Fuerte raised a nervous expression to her lips, quivering slightly. No, make friends, stupid! ''Mentally giving herself a slap to the fore-head, she inched a bit farther down the tree. "N-No, not really... no..." Repeating the answer several times, probably helped, right...? He rested the blade on his shoulder while pointing to his chest with his thumb, a confident smirk resting on his face "I am Captain of Squad 11... ''Kenpachi Kiba!" Fuerte looked at his proud stance, she could tell he either deserved it, or let it go to his head. Giving an affirmed nod, somewhat envious of the title he possessed. "Your a real Captain?" Her voice almost sounding like that of a fan-girl. Almost, but not enough. Hmm... I really hope I can get out of here, this doesn't look like it's going to be for the best for me... He heard the praising tone and smirked more in pride at the admiration. He nods "Hmmm... for an Arrancar, she is pretty awsome..." Whew... ''Fuerte giggled, "Wow, didn't think I'd ever see any in person before." ''Atleast, on friendly terms... "So, Kiba... or Kenpachi, Kenny..." Shrugging lightly at her own self-amusement. "What are you doing out here?" Come on, keep talking, and you can get him off track... ''It had worked before, maybe it could with a Captain. Kiba smirked while sheathing his sword, feeling safe around this Arrancar for some reason "Ever since the Demonic Invasion, my Division has been stationed out here to-" He caught himself just in time to make sure he didn't reveal too much. "Err... Just, patrolling." Giving a nod, she turned her gaze back to forest, purting her lips. "Ah, sounds 'fun'." She liked how he wasn't as hostile or unfriendly as most. Usually they'd just give her a wave, or a 'hi', occasionally a glare or flirt... Her own Zanpakuto on her back, placing her right hand's index finger into a strand of the pink-tipped hair, the silver showing it off colorfully. Twiling the lock of hair, adding a question. "Ah, Demons, not a good 'lot', quite unfriendly, you seem like a good person though." She wasn't going to deny it, he intrigued her. He gave a questioning glance "'Good'? Define 'good' please." He didn't like that word. Good, evil. Those words weren't very nice at all. They were too... concrete. "Well, for the Demons, I mean... annoying, pathetic." Looking up at him, offering him a smile. "And, I don't know, I just like you, your interesting." He smirks while sitting down, crossing his legs "Yeah... Y'know, for an Arrancar, your pretty cool too." Fuerte smirked, "Well, good to meet yo- how do you know I'm an Arrancar...?" Her voice inquisitive. Maybe it was just because he was a captain... maybe, she was too easy to read? Frowning inwardly, she hoped she wouldn't say anything to ruin their conversation. He laughs aloud "No offense but your Reiatsu reaks! Hollows naturely smell bad when their Reiatsu is sensed, so quite honestly I was surprised to find out that you were one." Confused for whether or not to take offense... or compliment. She smiled awkardly, "Ahh... Sorry about that... I didn't know my Reiatsu 'reaked' that badly." Quirking her brow, "I probably should have covered it better..." He waved it aside "Not a problem. So... what's your '''real' name?" Rubbing the back of her head, "O-oh, you know, I was lying about that..." Frowning, guilt edging up on her. "Well, my real name is Fuerte Silenciar... and I'm an Arrancar, as you know... heh..." She scoffed near the end, she sounded so awkard, and stupid... He probably wouldn't even want to talk with her now. Well, he didn't automatically send you off, after he knew you lied to him, he's a decent guy. He laughed slightly "I knew it was something Spanish. So what are you doing out here?" She frowned, "Trying to 'escape' reality, I get so tired of training and crap... I mean, I love 'fighting' and all that... but enough is enough..." Sarcasm tipping her voice, she was getting irritated just thinking of it. He tilts his head curiously "Tired of fighting? How? I can't stand NOT fighting. Things are always so boring in the world without fighting to make them interesting." Shrugging, "It get's old after awhile." "I mean, you've hit a target one way, with a certain technique, you've done 'em all." Fuerte yawned bored to the brim, "I just can't take it, I mean, I'd like to just enjoy the out-doors, some human art, some of that awsome human-music at those... raves or whatever they call them." Shrugging, "The worlds we live in are so limiting." He shrugs, not understanding her "I don't rely on techniques for battle. The unpredicatbility of sword combat is the sole hobby of mine. Always has been, and always will be." Fuerte gave a smile, "I don't understand, I focus more on specific techniques I possess then anything..." Giving a re-affirming nod, "So... you love fighting?" The conversation was taking an interesting turn, she was beginning to like Kiba, too bad she didn't have a clue about relationships, maybe they'd hold hands or something? No. He nods "Who doesn't? It's the most fun sport there is!" He found it odd how she was looking at him. Like he had something in his eye? No... it was something else. Averting her gaze from him quickly, hoping to answer the best she could. "Well, not so much to me, I don't like fighting all that much...' Fuerte preferred to be peaceful in most situations, but right now, she seemed a bit nervous... Hmmm... she looked away. Was he intimidating her? He continued "Everyone has their own thing, I guess." Giving a nod, "Yeah... so... since your a Captain and all... and I'm an Arrancar..." She began to stutter, "W-wouldn't that mean y-you'd have to kill me?" Frowning with that all too familiar sorrowful expression. Please don't be another one... not the same as the rest. ''Mentally crossing her fingers, she hoped that Kiba wasn't like most others. He shook his head "Nah. You lack the fighting spirit I need in an opponent. You can live." Giving a smile, breaking the previous frown, ''Yes, he's not like the rest! Sorta... Giving him a smile, "So, what's it like... being a Captain and all? I mean, you must be popular, you have plenty of spiritual power, and phyiscal strength..." It slowly led her to asking a particular question in mind, "I bet you have a lot of female 'admirers' back in Soul Society." He scratched the back of his head while smiling "Well not too many... And being a Captain is very boring at times. Everyone expects you to let your subordinates do all the fighting." Hmm... "So, you have any of those admirers that you like in particular, a girl-friend?" She gulped down, You are asking too much, stop while you're ahead! Fuerte raised a hand to the back of her head, waving her other hand infront of her comically, "Sounds unfair..." Making sure to acknowledge the second answer." He shook his head "Not really. I guess I haven't taken much time into my romance life." Now he knew why she was acting this way. She was into him. He slightly smirked, hoping she didn't notice. Fuerte cheered, Yes! Hoping he hadn't noticed her own smirk, too busy to see his own. "Ah... you probably should." Stuttering to keep up with her own stupidity and impulsive tongue. "I mean, y-you should think about it, it's always good to have someone else that cares about you." She thought he'd buy that... "Yeah..." He said casually while laying back, moving both of his hands behind his head and staring up at the sky. How... relaxing. A warm expression covering Fuerte's features, she gave a gentle smile. "So, what do you like, in a girl?" Maybe he was into her type! Or maybe he liked tough chicks... maybe shy ones... Frowning, she could list too much to not like about herself, at that moment, she honestly didn't expect him to list a trait that she had.